Bijuu Pet
by The Creator95
Summary: With war comes a price, with victory comes sacrifice, and with sacrifice comes peace. Naruto won the war and lost at the same time, his sacrifice wouldn't come without a reward; a new beginning in a new world. Though there was a question that he had. Why was he a fox!
1. Chapter 1

AN: There's a first time for everything, now let's do this! Also Buji Naruto. Should there be a pairing?

Chapter 1

Pain was all that registered for Naruto Uzumaki as his vision went in and out, the light of the moon overhead shined down onto him. The blonde felt small and weak. With the last thing he remembered was being consumed by a massive light when he and Kaguya clashed. Kakashi, Obito, Sasuke, Sakura, and everyone else had perished. 'That's right, my suicide rush, the blast killed her but why am I still…' his vision began to go once again.

"What the—oh my gosh!" a young sounding girl exclaimed in horror upon seeing him. The blonde didn't have the strength to move or even utter a word. As his vision darkened even more, he got a glimpse of the girls' brunette hair and blue eyes. "What happened to you little guy—who did this to you?" she as worriedly as she stood over the blonde. Naruto didn't have a choice in the matter of staying conscious as unconsciousness took him. Perhaps this was for the best. Hopefully he'd feel better when he woke up, if he woke up.

Hours had passed until Naruto could wake up, he stirred as injuries were no longer prominent thus allowing his body to feel much better. Yet he felt different, very different. Slowly opening his eyes he yawned and tried to sit up only to feel something that was definitely different, lifting up his neck and looking down he looked to his paws. Wait—paws? "What the—" he jumped up only to fall down. That's when he felt it wagging, slowly looking behind him, he saw a single, golden tail. Complete with golden fur. His blue eyes went down ward to see more fur, what oddly looked like rabbit ears mixed with fox ears, and two shaking hind legs. "No." looking around, he saw that he was in someone's bedroom, but definitely not a hospital. Slowly, he stood up and turned around to see himself in a mirror that was overhead a white desk. His whisker marks remained as did his blue eyes, but one thing was for sure. "Why am I a fox?!" he exclaimed. "Kurama!" he exclaimed only to receive silence, but upon saying the Buji's name, he felt empty and for good reason. 'I—I can't feel him.' this feeling was familiar, and he knew what it meant. The fox was gone, but this didn't explain his current predicament. Taking a deep breath and exhaling, he gathered what bearings he could muster. "Alright, I've become a small fox, I have no idea where I am, and everyone I know and love are dead." he sighed. His ears suddenly twitched as the sound of someone coming to the door alerted him. The door opened to reveal a girl who looked to be fourteen or maybe even fifteen. Brown hair that neatly went down to her waist and blue eyes. That was the girl from last night. 'This must be where she lives.' He silently said. The two simply stared at each other awkwardly for what seemed like hours before the girl took a step forward, Naruto didn't bother moving as she inched closer and closer to him.

"Hey there little guy." She greeted much to Naruto's confusion. If he was an animal now, then why would this girl try and speak to him like he was human? It wasn't like she would be able to understand him. "I'm Blythe Baxter." The now named Blythe said, Naruto raised an eyebrow. Maybe he was a summon now, either that or he'd become a—Buji. The latter being impossible. Right? "You want to tell me your name?" Maybe he should indulge, and simply answer her question.

"Naruto, my name is Naruto." he said.

"Naruto, that's a rather, unique name." Blythe said. Naruto's eyes widened upon hearing this.

"You understand me?!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah, I'm not sure how, but I've been able to do it since I moved into the city." She stated.

"Can other people do this?"

"Nobody I know." Blythe said now feeling that she could now sit next to the small fox. "So where's your owner? I found you out there in the trash, you were injured." She stated. "Did your owner do that to you?" Naruto nodded.

"I don't have an owner, never did, I was injured in a fight but I'm not sure how I ended up in a trash can." He stated. "In fact, I'm not even sure how I got here…where is here anyway?" he questioned.

"72 Oak Street, Downtown City." Blythe stated. "But if you're wondering what country, you're in America." The golden fox was confused.

"I've never heard of this country before, but have you heard of the Elemental Nations?" Blythe nodded. "What about Konoha?" the girl nodded again. "I guess that narrows it down, I must've been sent to another world or maybe a dimension." He slumped down. "I'm the sole survivor of the war…am I all that's left?" tears began to stream down his face as the facts hit him hard. Blythe hated to see this, someone crying. Not bothering to take into account what she was wearing, she pulled Naruto in to a hug, the now transformed Naruto couldn't hold back this sadness. Sure he wanted to be free of all of the fighting, but not like this. after a few more minutes of weeping, he steeled himself before cleaning himself up with tissues. Now there was only one question left. "What now?" he had nowhere to go and knew nothing about this world, not to mention he was a fox, a small one at that. His chakra was there, but it was faint; it needed to recharge. That would take some time. Blythe began to consider all the options that she could think of, but one stood out from the rest.

"What if I adopt you as my pet?" she asked much to Naruto's confusion. "I do work at a pet shop that's downstairs and I can tell that you don't want to go to an adoption center." She was spot on, Naruto still remembered his hellish time in the orphanage in Konoha. Being put in anything like an orphanage was something that he wouldn't allow; he would sooner live on the streets. "So what do you say?  
"Friend, not a pet." The golden fox said, this offer he wouldn't refuse, but he refused to be called a pet. He lifted his left paw up; Blythe smiled.

"Alright, from now on you'll be my friend that just so happens to be an animal that lives with me." She said shaking his paw. "Now, let head down to the pet shop so you can meet everyone. Blythe Baxter would never foresee the events that would follow after she adopted Naruto, life for both of them was about to get very complicated.

Chapter 1 End


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I just want to clarify that Naruto is sixteen while Blythe is currently fifteen going on sixteen at the beginning of season 2.

Chapter 2

Feeding Naruto was a bit complicated as it turned out, he was so use to eating human food and refused to eat kibble much to her ire. The golden fox would drink water without argument but found it rather demeaning to drink it out of a bowl. So Blythe and Naruto would come to an agreement. "Alight, fifty percent kibble and the other fifty percent will be ramen?" Blythe said sounding rather confused. What kind of animal ate ramen?

"Good, we've come to a mutual understanding." Naruto said still sitting in a chair. Around his neck was an orange and black collar that had his name on it. "Now if you'll excuse me." He hoped down. "I need to go to the bathroom." He was indeed headed to the bathroom. Indeed Naruto knew how to use the toilet unlike other animals, he still had yet to tell Blythe that he'd once been human. Watching the small fox leave the room, Blythe sighed as she began to pack her bag. Being late to school wasn't part of her agenda, Naruto would be home alone. One would think that she would keep him in Littlest Pet Shop while she was away, but as she learned rather quickly Naruto was stubborn and the thought of being around other pets didn't appease to him at all. So in the house he would stay. The sound of the sink running for a few moments then going off signified that Naruto was done. Using the toilet and washing his hands like a human, Naruto was very strange and very smart.

'I wonder what he'd look good in?' Blythe wondered as she got up and headed to the door. "Naruto, I'm heading out!"

"Bye!" the fox said. The door closed and he was alone once again. "Now what to do." He stretched a bit before closing his eyes, he could feel it faintly but it was still growing at a slow rate; his chakra. Hopping onto the bed, he looked to the dun waiter that led down to that pet store where Blythe worked. "I could—nope." He quickly rejected the idea of even setting foot into that place. "Then again going down there could sate my boredom if only for a little while." He pondered. Maybe when Blythe came home, the he would consider it. "It's not like—" he paused and began to sniff the air, that smell was familiar in a way. Running into the kitchen he saw nothing. Nothing in any of the other rooms either. "What is that smell and where's it coming from?" sniffing the front door he found that it wasn't coming from there. Backing up he did a quick turn only to see nothing, the smell suddenly faded until there was no trace of it. "Whatever it was, it was way too familiar." His tail twitched in agitation as he went back to Blythe's room to look out the window. This place was unlike anything he'd ever seen, it was so technologically evolved. The people below looked so busy as they walked the sidewalk and went about their day. Most of them had what Blythe called 'cellphones' in their hands. Then there were cars. "I wonder what it's like to ride one of those? How would it feel to drive one?!" he was giddy at the very thought, but then he looked at his paws. "Oh right, I don't have hands anymore and I'm not even a foot tall." He flopped backwards as thoughts raced through his head about his position in all of this. "I have no idea how to get back and I suck at using seals, not to mention I don't have the chakra to even summon a tadpole." Needless to say he felt some form of shame. "And I've got nothing to do, just great." His gaze went to the dumbwaiter that led down to the Pet shop. "I hate being alone."

"Well you aren't alone anymore!" this female voice wasn't familiar and immediately, Naruto jumped up. Looking around he saw no one. "Down here." Looking over the side of the bed he saw the intruder. A female dog about his size, her eyes were an ice-blue color, her fur was a lilac color with lighter purple markings along her face, eyelids, and chest. Her ears are a violet-purple color that resembled her hair that matched a spiked tuft of bangs she had that bore a single streak of pink. But it was the black beret and diamond studded gold collar that seemed to stand out more. She suddenly jumped onto the bed and for a minute, Naruto considered simply pushing her off but she was the only other person in the home that he could talk too. He couldn't afford to be picky. "You must be Naruto, Blythe's pet—I mean friend, I'm Zoe Trent." She greeted. Blythe had said that Naruto didn't like being called a pet as the title felt more degrading than he'd like. "And I must say that I had my doubts but Blythe was telling the truth." She was now circling him. "You truly are golden!" she now had a wide grin. "And your ears truly do look like they're combined with a rabbits, so cute." Naruto gave her a curious look. Did his ears stand out like that?

"Um, thanks I guess." He said. "So how did you get in here and why are you here, the Pet Shop is downstairs." The situation at hand was a surprise and not exactly a safe one at that.

"Well let's say hypothetically I urged Blythe to leave the door slightly open so I could get in here, and let's say hypothetically Blythe didn't want you to be alone at home again because she's worried about you; this is all hypothetical mind you." she laughed.

"Somehow I knew that I should've seen something like this coming, but why you and not someone else?" he questioned.

"Simple, I came up with the idea and I wanted to meet you personally before everyone else; after all you are Blythe's friend and she talks about you a lot." Zoe explained. "Everyone's been dying to meet you." the gold fox wasn't really surprised to hear this with how much Blythe talked about the pets and how much he should meet them. "She also told how she found you badly injured in a dumpster and took you in without hesitation."

"Yeah, she's a good person Blythe Baxter." Naruto smiled. "I'm glad she found me."

"She's glad she found as well, but I have a question; what's your breed?"

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." He said giving her a smirk that made her chuckle a bit.

"Alright, I'm a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel, now then let's hear yours." Naruto couldn't help but smirk.

"I don't actually know what my breed is."

"W-What, how's that possible?"

"I've yet to actually find time to search the internet for some kind of hint as to what I am, but it's never mattered much to me."

"Well do you at least know what kind of foxes your parents were?"

"Parents?" the very mention of that word should've brought up some memories, but they were fuzzy and distorted until he could only say something that shocked Zoe. "I've been alone my entire life as a…orphan without anyone to care about me." Something inside of him began to crack. "Alone in the crushing dark." His breathing hastened and faster Zoe could follow, Naruto was under the bed in less than a second. For a few moments the fashion loving dog couldn't believe how fast the fox was or what had just happened. Nervously she hopped down upon hearing what sounded like crying, looking under the bed she saw that Naruto was sobbing.

'Oh no.' she silently said now internally panicking. 'Was it is my asking about his parents, it must've been since he just said that he was an orphan without anyone who cared about him.' how was she supposed to know about this, Blythe didn't say anything about this. 'Could it be that she doesn't know?' if so then it was just her here to deal with now sad fox. Peeking under the bed she took a breath 'Alright, you made this mess and you have to fix It.' steeling herself she slowly approached Naruto with as much subtly as she could. He either couldn't see that she was there or he simply chose to ignore her. "Naruto?" he didn't answer, moving around so that she could see his face, Zoe found herself in a bind; she didn't know what to do. "It—It's alright." She brushed against his fur. "You aren't alone." Pulling him into her arms she did what she could to let him know that she was here with him; she could feel him nuzzling against her chest. The tears that had once flowed down his face now ceased to flow, and yet Zoe didn't let go as she unconsciously allowed herself to lay fur to fur with the gold fox. 'This feels kind of nice.' Curled together they were as they allowed themselves to take what they would consider a nap.

Hours later the two awoke at the same time. With a yawn they came from under the bed rather awkwardly; this didn't look good at all. The two of them were under that bed alone for god knows how many hours, but they hadn't done anything. "That was a nice nap." Naruto said while stretching.

"Y-Yes it was." Zoe said with a blush. "But we have to keep this between the two of us, you know, don't want the other to find out and let their imagination run…wild." Her blush increased as she watched Naruto stretch, she just couldn't pull her eyes away. Why was he so attractive, he'd just been crying a couple hours ago and now here he was acting as if nothing happened?

"It's strange, the last thing I remember was you asking about something called parents." Naruto before looking to her.

'Please not again!' she silently exclaimed.

"What are parents?" he asked with confusion. Zoe gave him a questioning look; did he just lose him memory?

'Maybe it's for the best?' she thought, but not truly able to comprehend the situation at hand. The rest of the time until Blythe came home, the two would simply talk about things such as Zoe's love of fashion and being in the spot light, to Naruto's actions that led Blythe to talk about how he acted human in different ways. The door opened revealing Blythe who just come from school.

"Blythe!" faster than the girl could react, Naruto had wrapped his arms around her, licking her face as he did so. The teen didn't take Naruto for the licking type; he must've really missed her. Blythe smiled as her gaze went to Zoe who was nervously smiling as her eyes darted around. Something happened but she would find out later, for now she would need to get Zoe back into the Pet Shop without Ms. Twombly noticing. She'd have to ask Zoe about how things went with Naruto; she had a feeling that things went extremely well.

? – Nighttime

This world was strange and adding what happened to them only made things stranger, the Tailed Beasts were gone in a way. They'd become the Tailed Beast that they'd held, and while the eight of them chose to stick together; there was a problem. Naruto was missing and had been since they arrived in this world, but earlier today they'd felt the blonde through some kind of connection that they all had with each other. The affect was strange to say the least. Tears had streamed down their faces for no reason, but in their minds they could hear Naruto's sobs and feel his sadness. "Even after that, we still don't know what happened or where Naruto is." Yagura stated. "All we know is that he was crying and that was it." he grimaced.

"I know Naruto well enough to know that he'll either find us by accident or vice versa, patience is key here; for now we need to get acquainted with this world and how it works." Gaara said. "There are no shinobi here so we don't have to be worried about being hunted down unless one of us starts destroying cities or something." They all nodded. "Also" Gaara's single Tanuki-like tail waved behind him as the ears popped up from his head. "let's stay in our complete human forms unless we need to half transform." They could only hope that Naruto had the sense to follow the same rules. 'I pray that the cost for this wasn't too big for you, we all paid a price.' He looked to the window and into the sky. 'What did this take from you?' he sighed and went to his bed. Tomorrow was a new day.

Chapter 2 End

AN: Now we know what happened to the other Tailed Beasts. The next chapter starts on Season 1 Episode 3, I'm watching the show in order on Netflix. What did you guys think of the price Naruto paid?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: The price paid is much higher than you thought, and we learn a bit more about Naruto's 'anatomy'. Warning: I got these joke online because I can't make a joke to save my life. Next chapter starts Season 1 Episode 6. Short Chapter.

Chapter 3

Naruto hadn't said anything about what happened, but this didn't keep Zoe from telling Blythe about his little breakdown; of course she left out a certain part. "Blythe, I'm telling you that something was wrong with him." Zoe said as she looked to the golden fox that was currently being hassled by the others. "I don't even think he remembers crying before we took a quick nap, separately, and without touching; a few feet away from each other in fact." Now she sounded nervous, Blythe wasn't dense and could tell when someone was lying. And Zoe was making it clear that something else had happened. "Maybe you should talk to him in private just in case he, you know." Blythe nodded in confirmation, she hadn't realized that Naruto may have had a trigger that would make him cry so much. Her gaze went to the fox, he looked pretty happy.

"Alright, when I get the chance I'll talk to him about it." Blythe said before looking back at Naruto.

"Wow, you fur is so shiny like it's real gold." Penny Ling said as she motioned to touch Naruto, he gave her a nod to show that he gave her permission. The second her paw touched the golden fur she felt a wave of joy hit her dead on, it felt so good to the point where she didn't want to stop rubbing Naruto's head. "You guys have to get in on this." she said much their confusion. Did Naruto's fur feel that good? One by one they fell to the feeling of Naruto's strangely soft and extremely comfortable coat. "It's like hugging a cloud."

"Yes, a cloud made of gold." Sunil said in a daze. Naruto may have five pets now covering his body, but thankfully he could hold them up without much effort; he was still stronger than them to the point where he might be able to lift them all up. In truth he'd been wondering as to what the pets were, now he had his answer. Penny Ling was a panda, Russell was a hedgehog, Mika was an oddly pink monkey, Sunil was a mongoose, Pepper was a skunk, and Vinnie was a gecko. All in all he could see himself fitting here after all; he'd only ever had like two friends. Gaara and Killer B. After a couple more minutes of relaxing, they quickly got off Naruto upon him subtly trying to shake them off.

"So Naruto, where do you come from?" Russell asked.

"Blythe's bedroom." Naruto said.

"Funny, but I mean before that."

"Well, I lived in a village named Konoha." He stated. "But I doubt it's still standing after the war there ended, at least that's what I believe as no village could've survived that explosion." The pets paled. "So yeah my original home is gone, but now I live here with Blythe; I'm better off now than I've ever been." He said with a toothy smile that showed off his sharp teeth. "I'm happier now than I've ever been…ever!"

"How can you sound so happy after saying something like that, it's sad." Russell stated.

"I don't know, it's just the way I am I guess; something as tragic as that isn't enough to break me down into tears." They would hate to hear what would make him cry. As Blythe groomed Zoe, she couldn't help but glance at Naruto from time to time.

"He doesn't look sad to me." The brown haired girl said.

"I'm telling you Blythe, he was a mess." Zoe stated. "Now he doesn't even know what parents are, it's like he's forgotten things, a lot of things for that matter." She stated. Blythe couldn't see Naruto breaking down like that; the golden fox always seemed so proud and confident. But everyone had their weakness and breaking point, looks like she found Naruto's and he quickly repressed it.

"So, Naruto you like joke?" Pepper asked.

"I think so, let's hear what you got." He said with a smile. 'Son of a - I don't even know if I have a sense of humor, alright I just have act like you understand what she's saying.' He was going to act so fake right now.

"Alight." She took a breath; it was time to make the new guy laugh. "A priest and a pastor are standing by the side of a road holding up a sign that reads "The end is near! Turn around now before it's too late!" A passing driver yells, "You guys are nuts!" and speeds past them. From around the curve, they hear screeching tires—then a big splash. The priest turns to the pastor and says, "Do you think we should just put up a sign that says 'Bridge Out' instead?" Pepper was internally screaming, she didn't mean to tell a joke like that, it was a little dark for her. But, Naruto seemed to like it considering how he was laughing; it must've been the funniest thing he'd ever heard because he was actually gasping for breath to the point where he needed help. After a couple moments of regaining his breath, he spoke.

"I'll be honest, I thought that I'd lost my sense of humor but that was the funniest thing I've ever heard since I became Blyth's friend." He stated. "Ah." He fell onto a pillow; he regained his sense of humor.

"Well it wasn't that g—good." she said with a blush, she'd never gotten that kind of feedback, but it felt really good; even if the joke nearly made someone suffocate. She hadn't noticed that she was letting out a rather potent smell. It assaulted their noses, including Zoe and Blyth. They could actually feel their eyes burning, the smell was so potent that there were no words for it, well they couldn't but a certain fox could. Sniffing the air, he gave them a curious expression, he didn't understand.

"I like it, smells like…ramen?" he sniffed again.

"Do you smell the same thing we smell, because if you haven't noticed; our eyes are red!" Russell exclaimed as he rubbed his irritated eyes, indeed they were a bit red.

"Y-You really think I smell good?" Pepper asked now blushing even more.

"Of course, I don't know what it is but right now you smell like my favorite food." He stated. "Now I'm really hungry." Naruto didn't exactly realize it, but a few of his senses were different from what Kurama had; his sense of smell being different. Apparently this smell in particular made him hungry; the growling of his stomach was heard all throughout the room. "Blyth, I'm hungry" he groaned. Scratch that, it made him extremely hungry. After feeding Naruto and finally dealing with Pepper's smell, the day went on as usual, well as usual as it could get with Pepper giving Naruto a few more 'doses' of jokes. His sense of humor wasn't exactly what she was used to telling but for some reason she found this type of joking much easier; it was like she could switch between joke styles.

"Let's hear what you've got." Pepper said much to Naruto's surprise, he'd actually seen some boring stuff on T.V, but hopefully he could make a joke about what he saw. Needless to say, he was screwed.

"I'll try." He was silent for a few moments before speaking. "A priest, a minister, and a rabbi want to see who's best at his job. So each one goes into the woods, finds a bear, and attempts to convert it. Later, they all get together. The priest begins: "When I found the bear, I read to him from the catechism and sprinkled him with holy water. Next week is his first Communion." "I found a bear by the stream," says the minister, "and preached God's holy Word. The bear was so mesmerized that he let me baptize him." They both look down at the rabbi, who is lying on a gurney in a body cast. "Looking back," he says, "maybe I shouldn't have started with the circumcision." It didn't take Blyth and Pepper but a few seconds to realize what Naruto's joke meant before the two fell to ground in laughter. The others didn't understand so it went completely over their heads. Blyth knew that Naruto would watch T.V when nobody was home, it was the only way he could've come up or heard a joke like that. The rest of the day would go on with Naruto and Pepper exchanging joke styles, with the skunk explain most of it considering how she had the most experience in the field. Blyth was happy to see Naruto getting along with everybody.

Night had come and the pets went home, Naruto was now lying on Blythe's lap. "You looked like you were having fun with the other pets." She gently brushed her hand along Naruto's golden fur with her hand. "You certainly made an impression on everyone, especially on Pepper, she was so happy." She stated.

"I was just being myself, what you see is what you get with me." He said with a yawn, he closed his eyes a bit. "She really did smell nice." He said before letting sleep take him.

"I'm sure she did." she said with a smile as she let sleep take her as well. Real excitement was still to come.

Chapter 3 End


End file.
